


Sweetie

by MaidenLondon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLondon/pseuds/MaidenLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to give Cas a pet name Cas rejects all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie

 

“Sweetheart”

 

“Nope”

 

“Honey”

 

“No”

 

“Darling”

 

“Hmmmm…maybe”

 

“Babe”

 

“I’m hardly a child Dean”

 

Dean leaned back in his chair “You’re really hard to find a pet name for you know that right”. Castiel frowned as he walked over to Dean, carding his hand through the other man’s hair idly “you could just keep calling me Cas”

 

“But that’s boring everyone knows I call you Cas” Dean whined. The blue eyed man rolled his eyes affectionately “and you call Sam the girl”.

 

Dean looked up indignant “I’ll have you know I’m the manliest man you’ll ever meet”

 

Cas smiled indulgently muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “little spoon” under his breath causing Dean to glare at him

 

“That was one time”

 

“As I seem to recall it’s been every night since we got together”

 

The green eyed man shook his head “I don’t know why I put up with you”. Castiel grinned “because you love me”; he bent down and kissed the top of Dean’s head causing Dean to close his eyes “I’ll see you later”.

 

Dean opened his eyes again at the sound of fluttering wings, looking up at the ceiling he smirked slightly “I could just call him angel”. The cheesiness of his words seemed to hit him and he groaned, slamming his head onto the table in front of him. Cas was right Sam wasn’t the girl...

 

He was.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: padmaeanidala.tumblr.com


End file.
